Omega Galaxy Saga
Omega Galaxy Saga is an action-packed, adventure, family and friendship, romance, drama, comedy and mystery anime crossover series. It involves the heroes of Saint Seiya Omega, Type-Moon's Fate franchise (particularly Fate/Apocrypha with some characters from Fate/stay night, Fate/Zero, Fate/Extra and Fate/Grand Order), Tales of Zestiria / Berseria, Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans, My Hero Academia and Assassination Classroom working together in the Saint Seiya universe, battling enemies, searching for six ancient relics, and find truths that will change the multiverse forever. If released in English, it will be dubbed by Viz Media / Bang Zoom! Entertainment (Los Angeles) and Funimation / Rooster Teeth (Texas). Synopsis New Characters Japanese Voice Cast Main Cast *Ayako Kawasumi - Saber / Artoria "Arthur" Pendragon *Daiki Yamashita - Izuku Midoriya "Deku" *Hikaru Midorikawa - Pegasus Kouga *Junichi Suwabe - Orion Eden *Katsuyuki Konishi - Lionet Souma *Kengo Kawanishi - Mikazuki Augus *Mai Fuchigami - Nagisa Shiota "Venom" *Ryōhei Kimura - Sorey *Satsuki Yukino - Aquila Yuna *Takaya Kuroda - Hyperion *Tōru Furuya - Sagittarius Seiya Secondary Cast *Ai Kakuma - Emilia *Ai Kayano - Alisha Diphda *Ai Maeda - Raki *Akira Ishida - Pisces Amor, Zen Okumura *Akio Ōtsuka - All For One, Almas *Aoi Yūki - Tsuyu Asui *Aya Suzaki - Kaede Kayano / Akari Yukimura *Ayaka Suwa - Toka Yada *Ayane Sakura - Ochaco Uraraka *Chie Matsuura - Meg Kataoka *Eiji Miyashita - Sosuke Sugaya *Eri Kitamura - Mina Ashido *Fuku Suzuki - Damian *Jun Fukuyama - Korosensei / Ryushi Korogane *Junji Majima - Ryunosuke Chiba *Hiromi Igarashi - Symonne *Hisako Kanemoto - Atra Mixta *Kaito Ishikawa - Tenya Iida *Kana Hanazawa - Apus Sachi *Kana Ueda - Yuzuki Fuwa *Katsuyuki Konishi - Gundam Barbatos *Kei Shindō - Kyoka Jiro, Assassin of Red / Semiramis *Kenichi Suzumura - Hige *Kenji Nomura - Kairi Shishigou *Kenjiro Tsuda - Kai Chisaki "Overhaul", Zaveid *Kenta Miyake - Toshinori Yagi / All Might *Kenyū Horiuchi - Artorius Collbrande *Kōhei Amasaki - Takaki Uno *Kōichi Yamadera - Zero Okumura *Kōki Uchiyama - Shiro Kotomine / Amakusa Shiro Tokisada, Tomura Shigaraki *Maaya Sakamoto - Ruler / Jeanne d'Arc *Mamiko Noto - Aria *Mamoru Miyano - Gakushu Asano *Manami Numakura - Rio Nakamura *Mariko Honda - Selene *Marina Inoue - Momo Yaoyorozu *Masaya Matsukaze - Gaelio Bauduin *Mikako Komatsu - Rose *Minami Tanaka - Hinata Okano *Misato Fukuen - Edna *Mitsuaki Madono - Kotaro Yanagisawa (Shiro's True Identity) *Miyuki Sawashiro - Saber of Red / Mordred *Mutsumi Tamura - Ride Mass *Natsuki Hanae - Biscuit Griffon, Seig *Nobuhiko Okamoto - Karma Akabane, Katsuki Bakugo *Nobunaga Shimazaki - Iok Kujan *Noriko Shitaya - Lailah *Romi Park - Venus *Rumi Ōkubo - Rider of Black / Astolfo *Ryō Hirohashi - Minoru Mineta *Ryōta Ōsaka - Hush Middy, Mikelo, Yuma Isogai *Ryōta Takeuchi - Shiro *Ryūsei Nakao - Xavier Blackarm-Okumura *Satomi Satō - Yukiko Kanzaki *Satoshi Tsuruoka - Caster / Gilles de Rais *Sayuri Yahagi - Manami Okuda *Seiran Kobayashi - Eri *Shiho Kawaragi - Rinka Hayami *Shintarō Asanuma - Hiroto Maehara *Shoko Nakagawa - Saori Kido "Athena" *Shunsuke Kawabe - Masayoshi "Justice" Kimura *Shunsuke Takeuchi - Archer of Black / Chiron *Shō Hayami - Gakuho Asano *Sōichirō Hoshi - Leo Lionheart "Nemean Lion" *Subaru Kimura - Ryoma Terasaka *Taishi Murata - Nobra Shino *Takahiro Sakurai - McGillis Fareed *Takayuki Sugō - Heldalf *Tasuku Hatanaka - Denki Kaminari *Tatsuhisa Suzuki - Wolf Haruto *Tetsuya Kakihara - Dragon Ryuho *Tomokazu Seki - Gilgamesh *Toshiki Masuda - Eijiro Kirishima *Toshiyuki Morikawa - Hades *Tōru Ōkawa - Rustal Elion *Yasuaki Takumi - Akihiro Altland *Yoshimasa Hosoya - Fumikage Tokoyami, Orga Itsuka *Yoshitaka Yamaya - Tomohito Sugino *Yuka Terasaki - Kudelia Aina Bernstein *Yūichirō Umehara - Eugene Stevenstark *Yukiyo Fujii - Vulpecula Emma *Yūki Kaji - Shoto Todoroki Minor Cast *Hiroshi Kamiya - Andromeda / Virgo Shun *Kazuki Yao - Taurus Harbinger *Ken Narita - Libra Shiryu *Mami Koyama - Ophiuchus Shaina *Mamoru Miyano - Cygnus / Aquarius Hyoga *Shigeru Nakahara - Aries Kiki *Tomokazu Sugita - Phoenix Ikki *Yukana - Gemini Integra Additional Voices * English Voice Cast Main Cast *Ben Diskin - Orion Eden *Christopher Bevins - Pegasus Kouga *Cristina Vee - Aquila Yuna *Justin Briner - Izuku Midoriya "Deku" *Kari Wahlgren - Saber / Artoria "Arthur" Pendragon *Kyle McCarley - Mikazuki Augus *Lindsay Seidel - Nagisa Shiota "Venom" *Nolan North - Sagittarius Seiya *Robbie Daymond - Sorey *Roger Craig Smith - Lionet Souma Secondary Cast *Alexis Tipton - Vulpecula Emma *Allegra Clark - Assassin of Red / Semiramis *Amanda C. Miller - Ride Mass *Apphia Yu - Rio Nakamura *Austin Tindle - Karma Akabane *Brina Palencia - Minoru Mineta *Bryce Papenbrook - Eugene Stevenstark *Caitlin Glass - Mina Ashido, Rose *Carrie Keranen - Lailah *Cassandra Lee Morris - Atra Mixta, Hinata Okano *Cherami Leigh - Kudelia Aina Bernstein *Chris Burnett - Hiroto Maehara *Chris Patton - Zen Okumura *Chris Rager - Gakuho Asano *Christine Marie Cabanos - Symonne *Christopher Ayres - Xavier Blackarm-Okumura *Christopher R. Sabat - Toshinori Yagi / All Might *Clifford Chapin - Katsuki Bakugo, Tomohito Sugino *Cody Christian - Hige *Colleen Clinkenbeard - Momo Yaoyorozu *Dan Woren - Caster / Gilles de Rais *David Matranga - Shoto Todoroki *David Vincent - Gilgamesh *Doug Erholtz - Akihiro Altland *Emily Neves - Eri *Eric Vale - Tomura Shigaraki *Erica Lindbeck - Saber of Red / Mordred *Erica Mendez - Apus Sachi *Erik Scott Kimerer - Biscuit Griffon *Erika Harlacher - Ruler / Jeanne d'Arc *Faye Mata - Rider of Black / Astolfo *Felecia Angelle - Manami Okuda *Grant George - Iok Kujan *Greg Ayres - Venus *Greg Chun - Zero Okumura *Ian Sinclair - Zaveid *J. Michael Tatum - Shiro / Kotaro Yanagisawa, Tenya Iida *Jalen K. Cassell - Archer of Black / Chiron *Jamie Marchi - Rinka Hayami *Jeannie Tirado - Emilia *Jerry Jewell - Yuma Isogai *John Swasey - All For One, Almas *Johnny Yong Bosch - Orga Itsuka *Jonathan Fahn - Hades *Josh Grelle - Fumikage Tokoyami, Pises Amor *Justin Cook - Eijiro Kirishima *Kaiji Tang - Ryoma Terasaka *Kellen Goff - Kai Chisaki "Overhaul" *Kira Buckland - Edna *Kristi Kang - Yuzuki Fuwa *Kyle Phillips - Denki Kaminari, Sosuke Sugaya *Leah Clark - Yukiko Kanzaki *Luci Christian - Ochaco Uraraka *Lucien Dodge - Nobra Shino *Matthew Mercer - Wolf Haruto *Max Mittelman - Shiro Kotomine / Amakusa Shiro Tokisada *Micah Solusod - Dragon Ryuho, Gakushu Asano *Michael Johnston - Mikleo *Michelle Rojas - Toka Yada *Monica Rial - Kaede Kayano / Akari Yukimura, Tsuyu Asui *Morgan Garrett - Meg Kataoka *Natalie Hoover - Selene *Patrick Seitz - Gundam Barbatos, Heldalf, Kairi Shishigou *Ray Chase - Artorius Collbrande, Rustal Elion *Robbie Daymond - Gaelio Bauduin *Sam Riegel - Masayoshi "Justice" Kimura *Sonny Strait - Korosensei / Ryushi Korogane *Stephanie Sheh - Aria *Steve Staley - McGillis Fareed *Stuart Allan - Damian *Tara Platt - Saori Kido "Athena" *Tia Ballard - Raki *Tom Bauer - Hush Middy *Trina Nishimura - Kyoka Jiro *Troy Baker - Hyperion *Yuri Lowenthal - Leo Lionheart "Nemean Lion" *Zach Aguilar - Seig, Takaki Uno *Z. Charles Bolton - Ryunosuke Chiba Minor Cast *Bob Carter - Taurus Harbinger *Bryce Papenbrook - Andromeda / Virgo Shun *Crispin Freeman - Phoenix Ikki *Dave Wittenberg - Libra Shiryu *Kate Higgins - Gemini Integra *Melissa Fahn - Ophiuchus Shaina *Ray Chase - Aries Kiki *Vic Mignogna - Cygnus / Aquarius Hyoga Additional Voices * Crew Japanese * English * Soundtrack Story Arcs Chapters Movies Crossovers Trivia * Trivia Category:Anime Category:Fanfiction Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Anime Series Category:Bige1218's Ideas Category:FUNimation Category:Funimation Category:Bang Zoom! Entertainment Category:Viz Media Category:Saint Seiya Category:Fate Series Category:Fate/stay night Category:Tales of Zestiria Category:Tales of Berseria Category:Gundam series Category:My Hero Academia Category:Assassination Classroom